The present invention relates to a high efficiency heat sink and, more particularly, relates to a heat sink that is employed in electronic equipment.
Aluminum alloy heat sinks have been commonly employed in electronic equipment. But, such heat sinks are unable to fully meet the demands of modern high performance electronic equipment for the dispersal of heat, for example, the heat generated from computer central processing units (CPUs) whose speed continues to increase and from high performance frequency converters for alternating current-direct current electrical equipment in electronic devices. These uniformly demand high performance heat sink devices. Moreover, it has been necessary to accept the effects of the performance of indented heat sinks which are manufactured of aluminum alloy. At the same time, the cost of heat sinks manufactured of pure copper sheet has been high and their mass has been great, which has placed limits on their use in electronic equipment in which space, mass and cost have been restricted.